


forecasts

by jugnwoo (honeybliss)



Series: jaeyong drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love jaeyong, iM NOT OK, second fic of the day...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybliss/pseuds/jugnwoo
Summary: taeyong, being a stupid ass he is, decided that its a good idea to go out with a short sleeved shirts when its snowing outside. well maybe its a pretty good idea too, though.





	forecasts

**Author's Note:**

> 2 fics in a day. im going crazy right now. might post more in the future so look forward to that. have been looking for the perfect time to post these drabbles.

freezing.

  
its snowing.

  
he feels really cold. of course he’s feeling really cold. what kind of dumbass who uses a short sleeves shirt and didn’t bring any jacket / scarf when theres a chance of snow _(“it was only a 10% chance! and beside, why whould i even trust the forecast.”)_

  
and so. this is why taeyong felt like he was going to die of freezing. he kept rubbing his palms together and press it on his cheeks afterwards. he walked to the bus stop while whining about how cold it is. he sat, waiting for the bus to come.

a moment later, a guy came and sits right next to him. taeyong, being focused on the cold, didnt realize that the guy is now staring him. right when taeyong heard the sound of car honk, he immediately lift his head up, and now is face to face to the guy.

taeyong caught him staring at him but fuck. the guy looks so. beautiful? yeah. beautiful. thats the word that can perfectly describe the guy that is beside him right now.

  
the guy now lifts his right eyebrow up, asking, “arent you cold in those outfit?”

  
stilled, taeyong answered, “well yeah, my stupid ass decided that it was great to not to listen to the weather forecast because come on most of the time they’re wrong and it was LITERALLY sunny an hour ago the sun was scorching and i-“

  
realizing that he has rambled too much, he closed his mouth and looked down on his shoes. his ears are now red (both from cold and embarrassment) and couldn’t say anything back again.

  
the guy chuckled. then, he took off his coat and gave it to taeyong.

  
wide eyes, taeyong looked at the others eyes and asked, “a-arent you cold too?? i mean im just a stranger and why would you care about me you should just use the coat yourself.”

  
shaking his head, the other wrapped the coat around taeyongs body. the coat felt so warm. (probably because it was worn by the guy before) he closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

  
smiling, the other said, “i guess you want to use the coat now? and oh yeah. silly me. I haven’t introduced myself yet.”

  
the coat-guy lifted his right hand, “my name is jung jaehyun. jaehyun is fine. what about we go to a place that’s warmer than here?”

**Author's Note:**

> yo hit me up on twt @tzennles  
> thank you for reading this! kudos, comments, and criticisms are much appreciated!


End file.
